


All That Glitters

by goodguymercy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Before conflict arises, Bottom Lucio, Dominant Bottom, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Tthe first time Lucio and Valerius have sex, Valerius finds he likes annoying Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodguymercy/pseuds/goodguymercy
Summary: Count Lucio summons Consul Valerius to his bedchambers. Secrets are made as the night drifts into unforeseen circumstances.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> I worked pretty hard on this and may or may not add to it at some point. What started as smut turned into a lot more, so if you're interested in a continuation feel free to comment or contact me on my tumblr @goodguymercy

       Valerius licks his lips in apprehension, eyes unable to part from the garish gold door in front of him. Being summoned by Lucio at such a late hour had been an odd occurrence, especially considering that the servant had led him to the Count’s private chambers. Valerius couldn’t remember a time where he'd ever entered the royal wing, let alone gone directly to where one of them slept.

       He hoped it was a professional discussion, not one of the many times he was asked to help with another extravagant purchase by the Count. There were things to be discussed, matters that had been put off for quite some time. Perhaps Lucio was finally going to address them, and include him in the decision-making. The fantastical idea was exhilarating, and Valerius finds himself shaking at the prospect of working with the Count.

       Steeling his expression, Valerius knocks on the door. The sound echoes in the empty halls; sharp and intruding for a time so late.

        “Your excellency, it is Consul Valerius. A servant sent for me, requesting my presence in your chambers?”

         A sound comes from the other side of the door, the almost silent padding of feet. The door unlocks and yawns open to reveal Lucio holding the door, dressed indecently in his white robe and trousers. His chest; as always, was exposed, barely covered in the silky embroidered material. The Count’s ironically golden hair wasn't styled as intensely as the times he'd seen in Court, strands falling haphazard into his face. Valerius’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his relaxed, languid posture. It appeared a professional discussion was unlikely.

         “Consul Valerius! I'm delighted by your visit.” His accented voice is higher than one would expect, but still deep enough to send shivers through Valerius.

        “Well, you sent for me.” His brows knit in confusion. Lucio laughs, dropping the arm that was holding the door open and was blocking his path.

       “Nonetheless, do come in and enjoy yourself.” He turns and walks away, leaving the door for Valerius to close.

        As expected, the room is extravagant when Valerius surveyed it upon entry. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high, arching overhead and painted with scenes of animals in dark red hues. Hanging from the center is a massive crystal chandelier, flickering candles lighting the dangling shards with yellow and gold.

        The rest of the room is a shocking white marble, with columns thicker than Valerius supporting the lofty ceiling. The bed flush to the wall was three times the size of the servant's beds. The frame was gilded and carved with flowers and swirling designs, four posts rising to support a crimson canopy that draped over the plush bedding. Decorative swords lined the walls, and uncanny portraits of the Count himself. The only other objects in the room were a few large mirrors and tables piled with books and tuning equipment for his arm.

         It takes a while before Valerius can speak, in awe at just how huge and elegant the personal quarters of the Count were. Shaking his head to clear it, he watches as Lucio saunters over to a pristine gold tray holding two glasses and what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of wine.

        “I'm sorry to question you my Count, but why did you summon me here?” Valerius asks quietly.

         “I can't want to see one of my beloved subjects?” Lucio tuts, dramatically shaking his head. “What must my Court think of me?” He smirks, licking his lips.

        Valerius clenches his jaw, trying desperately to not appear annoyed at his dismissal of the Consul’s questions.

        “I think very highly of you, your excellency…”

        “Please, call me Lucio. No need for such formalities in my bedchamber.” He grins, plucking the cork free from the wine. A spicy, sweet and familiar scent reaches Valerius from the thin trail of smoke rising out of the bottle.

          “Of course, Lucio. I just assumed we'd be discussing important matters.” Valerius mumbles out, feeling uncomfortable using such an informal name for a high class royal.

         “Hmm. Matters? Such as…?” Lucio questions, pouring himself a glass of the sharp-smelling wine.

         The Count takes a long sip of the drink, blue eyes never leaving Valerius as he licks a few stray drops off his lips. Valerius swallows and ignores the long triangle of Lucio’s chest that was displayed by his parted robe, and the way his gaze seems to pierce through him.

         “Yes, your Excellen …. Lucio. Matters such as the failed aqueduct in Trest District, or the broken trade deals with Mournvale. There's more, including...” Valerius goes through his head, listing by priority the things he had kept for discussion.

          Lucio interrupts him after a few seconds, an amused smile tugging the corners of his lips up. He takes a step closer, offering his glass up to Valerius’s  lips. It carried the scent of vanilla, and a hint of cinnamon. Spiced wine, his favorite, which raised the question of how Lucio knew that.

         “Thank you for the offer but…”

         “The bottle was rather expensive, I insist you try it. After all, spiced wine is your favorite. Is it not?” Lucio smirks, swirling the liquid in the glass.

        He offers it again, and Valerius gives in to the scent, taking a longer sip than he intended. The taste is pleasant on his tongue, sweet and fiery as it burns down his throat. Lucio watches the entire time, his bottom lip almost unnoticeably caught by his teeth.

         “It's delicious. The finest I've ever tasted. However, something still has to be done about…” Valerius starts, and Lucio’s face falls into one of annoyance.

         “Always worrying.” Lucio murmurs, his flesh hand rising to brush against Valerius’s  temple. “You'll give yourself stress lines.”

         He swallows from the sensation of the caress, shocked that a noble like the Count would touch him in such a manner. Lucio smiles softly, setting his glass on the tray and taking Valerius by the hand. His fingers are smooth, but callused as if he regularly held a sword. It was strange but not unpleasant, and Valerius fought the urge to pull away from such an intimate gesture.

          The Count guides him through the room, bare feet padding across the carpet and marble on the floor. He parts the gauzy red curtains that open to the balcony with his metal arm, and leads Valerius onto a high perch over the sprawling city.

         Lights glow in small specks, lanterns and fires dotting across the shadowed shapes of buildings. It seems that the city stretches on forever, rising and falling in a chaotic but familiar pattern. Above, stars glitter in the inky sky, casting a pale shade of blue on Lucio’s face. It illuminates the color of his eyes, starkly contrasted by the black of his eccentric eyeliner.

         “You see out there Valerius? The city’s alive and well. And here…” He presses the palm of his hand against Valerius’s  heart. “You are too.”

         “But…”

        “No. Tonight you don't have to worry. Let your mind rest from it's constant calculations.” Lucio presses close, warmth radiating from him in the night air.

          His hand slides from where it pressed against his ribs and tangles itself in the back of Valerius’s  hair, softly gripping onto the braid that wraps around his neck. He can't help but release a sigh, his eyes closing as Lucio’s lips brush over the skin of his throat. He feels the urge to ask what Lucio is doing, but it was quite obvious so he voices his next immediate thought.

        “Lucio… we can't.” Valerius mumbles as the Count begins to softly kiss along his jaw.

         “Why not?”

        “You're of of a much h-higher..” He moans when Lucio’s grip in his hair tightens. “... class than m-me. You shouldn't lower yourself.”

        “Aren't I the Count? I can choose who I want to give myself to.” Lucio murmurs against his collar.

          “And the Countess?” Valerius feels Lucio stiffen at his words.

           “Our marriage was founded in an arrangement.” His expression softens a little. “She doesn’t care enough to hate me for my indiscretions.”

           Valerius wishes he had time to process everything he said, but Lucio resumes his teasing on his neck, metal arm pushing him until he was flush to the wall.

          “And what if I say no?” Valerius asks, watching Lucio below him grow tired with his questions.

         “Then I'd let you leave with no obligation to continue. But I don't think you will say no.” Lucio muses, rubbing his thumb over Valerius’s  jaw.

         “Why not?”

         “Because I know you've seen how I look at you during Court. The way you tighten your legs and grab the chair's arm, how you stumble over your usually eloquent words when I lick my lips. Yes, you want this as much as I do.”

          Valerius is silent, indecision clawing at him before his hands move of their own accord and slip under the white robe to rub against the chest that had teased him for months. He shudders when Lucio captures his lips with his own, thoughts hazy and chaotic.

       Lucio tastes like the wine, sweet vanilla and fiery cinnamon dancing on his tongue as he delves it into Valerius’s  mouth. They break away for a few seconds to get air, and Lucio is the first to dive back in, pushing him harder against the wall as his thigh slips between Valerius’s . Even though he was a few inches shorter, Lucio more than made up for the height difference with sheer forwardness.

        “Bed.” Lucio mumbles into his lips, hand tightening over his arm as he leads him back into the room.

         Valerius follows, lips still red from the fierce kisses Lucio gave him. His head screams at him to stop, running wildly over the possible outcomes that could lead to him getting exiled and even the downfall of Vesuvia itself. He closes his eyes, sighing and taking a deep breath to stifle his anxieties.

         Lucio steers him to the bed and pushes him back on the mattress, his braid flying loose from it's perch on his shoulders. He kneels, eyes dark blue and hooded as they watch Valerius from below. The Consul’s heart beats fast, matching the situation which seemed to be moving too fast, too much and yet not enough.

          Lucio kisses a trail along his calves, pushing up his layered blue skirts to reveal the pale flesh of his legs. His mouth grazes over the soft skin of his thighs, which quivered from the ticklish caresses. Smirking, Lucio slips his fingers under the waist of his undergarments and removes them with deliberate slowness. His heated gaze falls on the cock revealed to view, tongue swiping out to lick his lips.

        Valerius instinctively holds his skirts over himself, covering his mouth as he starts to blush. The hands at his thighs stop, and Lucio looks up at his now flushed, nervous demeanor.

          “Do you want to stop?” Lucio asks, face displaying a mixture of concern and annoyance.

          Valerius takes a breath and shakes his head, dropping the hand covering his mouth. Shyly, he pulls back the fabric, watching Lucio as he does.

         “Always overthinking, my dear. Live in the moment for once, and put all thoughts of the future to rest.” He chuckles, smirking as he rubs his cheeks against Valerius’s  parted thighs.

     Gripping the backs of his knees, Lucio yanks him forward, a surprised gasp escaping him at the movement. The moment doesn't last long before he groans at the feel of Lucio’s lips on his cock, tongue swiping under the head. The heat of his mouth is perfect, and when he slips down further, Valerius has to bite his hand to stop from moaning loudly. Lucio was an expert at this, his tongue swirling deftly, suction just right. Every move calculated and precise like a swordsman parrying his enemy.

           “Lucio….” He sighs, fingers twisting in his honey-colored tresses.

          His response is to speed up, taking him into his throat until his nose brushes against Valerius’s  navel. He bobs his head a couple more times and pulls off, trailing a sticky string of precome and saliva, grinning as it dripped from the corners of his mouth. Valerius shudders at the sight of him licking his lips clean.

          “Hmm. Liked that did you?” His sharp teeth flash, and he appeared to be addressing Valerius’s  cock. He gives a tiny kiss to the underside, and stands up.

           Lucio struggles at first to unbutton the Consul’s overcoat with his metal fingers, pushing away any attempts Valerius made to help. Eventually, he just gets frustrated and tears the material apart, buttons flying across the floor. Next to go was the soft layers under it, some embroidered and then the final, a plain white tunic. Lucio’s eyes are dark as they stare at his naked body, taking in the length of his limbs and torso, how his legs were slim but toned in the way that runner’s are.  Valerius blushes, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a nervous look. How he must look, gangly limbs and soft muscles lacking the definition the Count possessed.

        “Don't be shy now, not when the the Count of Vesuvia was just on his knees pleasing you.” He tuts. His hand strokes Valerius, another distraction to keep him from overthinking.

         “I'm in the dark about your preferences, Valerius. But I'd much like to ride this pretty cock of yours like a Palace Stallion.”  Lucio muses into Valerius’s  ear, sucking the lobe and causing shivers up his spine.  

          “I'd… like that t-too.” He says, shuddering when Lucio nibbles down his neck.

          Valerius’s eyes remained closed for a seconds before he opens them to Lucio parting from him to remove his trousers. His legs are shapely as he slides the white material down, calves and thighs toned with muscle that Valerius never would have assumed a noble would sport. His cock, while as long as Valerius’s  was not quite as thick, tapering from his defined hip lines in a pleasing way. He kept his robe on untied, so it draped over his shoulders and left his front to be seen.

          He guides the Consul to the center of the bed, pushing him against the thick pillows littering the head of the mattress. It was dark under the shade of the canopy, and Valerius feels comforted by the secrecy it provided.

       Lucio’s kisses are slower now, lazy and full of tongue as he strokes Valerius below him. Giving a small kiss, he pulls away from the Consul for what seemed like the thousandth time.

         Sitting back on his heels, Lucio’s face pinches with an uncomfortable look as he reaches around to his ass. Valerius tilts his head forward, trying to see exactly what Lucio was doing. With a sigh, Lucio’s hand comes back around, clutching an object. It was completely gold and almost egg shaped, pointed at the tip with a flat, larger end topped by a dark ruby.

        “Was that just… inside you?” Valerius asks, gazing at the object before Lucio sets it on the side table and retrieves a jar of scented oil.  

         “Yes.” Lucio smirks, coating a couple fingers in the fragrant oil.

          “It's so… big.” Valerius comments, looking at it on the table.

           “I've had bigger. Trust me, my experiences with pleasure are quite varietal.” Lucio says calmly, enjoying the way Valerius’s  eyes go wide in response to his claim.    

         He motions to say more but Lucio places a clawed metal finger on his mouth and throws his leg over Valerius’s  hips.

       “No thinking, just feeling.”

         Valerius shudders as Lucio’s living hand guides him to his entrance, slipping the head in easily.  Exhaling, he gradually accepts the entire length, seating himself perfectly. He's still for a few seconds, getting accustomed to the width before he begins to move his pelvis.

          There wasn't any way to describe how Lucio was in bed, other than explicit. His hips knew precisely how to move, when to rotate and press down; muscled thighs gripping just right. When Valerius attempts to take those hips in hand, the Count growls and shoves his arms over his head  

          “Don't move them from there. You watch me.” His eyes pierce through Valerius, dark and commanding.

          “Yes, my Lord.” Valerius swallows, noticing the way Lucio shivered at being called Lord in such a manner.

         Lucio resumes his actions, the robe slipping to drape seductively around his elbows, freeing his mismatched shoulders. His hands splay across Valerius’s chest, metal claws pricking the flesh as he rolls his hips back and snaps them forward. He repeats the same move, moaning each time he comes forward. Lucio closes his eyes, head lulling back and presenting the glistening lines of his throat and collarbones.

        Valerius feels like he's burning. Heat simmers under his skin as he watches Lucio ride him languidly, taunting with the noises he made. A low whine escapes Valerius’s  throat, fingers itching to brush over the warm spot under Lucio’s jaw and feel his pulse beating.

         The Count shudders around him, gasping as his prostate was rubbed just right. His fingers dig into Valerius’s  ribs, and his pace picks up to an almost impossible speed. He was chasing that feeling, and suddenly Valerius can't take the stillness anymore. He subtly shifts his hips, thrusting up into the Count. Lucio’s tempo is disrupted, and his gaze snaps back down to glare at Valerius.

        “I told you...not to move.” He breaths heavily, hooded eyes igniting with annoyance.

         “My hands. You never said anything about doing this.” He thrusts up again, this time jolting Lucio with the movement.

          “Stop it. I told you to watch me.”

         He sounds almost petulant, which Valerius can't help but be amused by, and he starts to shake with laughter.  

        “It isn't funny. I said…”

         “....For me to watch you. I'm well aware of what you want.”

         “Then why are you doing this?”

          Valerius almost hesitates with his next action, unsure of how he gained the sudden confidence to do so. He moves his hands from where they'd sat idle, and runs them up Lucio’s thighs. An incredulous look crosses his face, lip curling up at the obvious display of defiance.

        “Because I know it bothers you.” The words coyly slip off his tongue, a smile barely tugging at the corners of his mouth.

           He doesn't give any chance for a response before he pulls Lucio down into a rough kiss, fingers sinking into his tousled blond hair. He thrusts up into Lucio, enjoying the way he breaks the kiss with a moan.

           “D-do that again.” Lucio groans, fingers curling against his chest.

           “Oh, but I thought you wanted me to…”

           “Valerius.” His glare is deadly. “Do it again.”

           He listens to Lucio’s command, using his firm grip to hold him in place as he drives up. Lucio arches over him, metal arm stretching to grasp the headboard. Each thrust draws a loud moan from Lucio, who unabashedly voices his pleasure.

           Valerius finds his long legs to be rather beneficial in this position, as he could lift himself at such an angle that allowed him to move faster. The pace picks up immediately, jostling Lucio until his grip tightens on the headboard and the cracking of wood can be heard. The Count’s moans became sharper as the air is continually punched out of his lungs, face shifting into an expression that could be taken as either pain or pleasure.

           Lucio’s hand fists around his own cock, pumping it in time with Valerius. His head hangs, face partially hidden by messy hair that shook with the repetitive movement. Lucio whines, a desperate sound forming in the back of his throat as he chases his climax, thighs quivering around Valerius.

         It takes only a few more thrusts before Lucio is crying out, voice raspy as he claws a trail across the headboard. His fist tightens around his cock, spilling warmth across his fingers and the chest below. Valerius barely feels his own coming on before he's shaking from it, groaning as he comes inside Lucio. He shudders, giving a few weak thrusts before going still.

         For a second it seems as if the world had stilled with him, but it catches up eventually, sounds and movements coming clear through the warm orgasm-induced blur. He feels the deep, heavy breaths Lucio made before he hears them and his eyes focus enough to see Lucio watching  him with a dazed expression.

          “Lucio, are you…’”

          “I'm fine.” He swallows.

           Lucio’s shoulders sag until he falls onto Valerius, putting most of his flesh side down. His head lands over Valerius’s heart to listen to the erratic beat steady out. His cock slips free from Lucio, who sighs contentedly against his chest and caresses his arm with metal fingers.

          “Don't tease me again.” Lucio mumbles weakly, with no real force behind his words.

          “I'll stop teasing you when you stop making it so enjoyable.” He chuckles, the sound rumbling through his chest. He returns Lucio’s touches, petting along his back with the pads of his fingers.

          “So confident all of a sudden.You know, disobeying your Count is an offense most unforgivable.” Lucio plays with his braid, twisting it around with his golden fingertips.

          “Unforgivable?” Valerius asks, gasping dramatically.

          “Absolutely.”

          They laugh tiredly, fading into silence after a few seconds. Valerius pinches his lips, clearing his throat quietly. His voice is strained when he speaks, eyes looking at anything but the soft golden hair below his chin.

         “This can't happen again, you know.” He comments, noticing how warmly Lucio had snuggled over him.

          “I know.” Lucio says, face somber as he watches his fingers run over Valerius’s arm. “But this isn't then, my dear. Then is a thousand years away, floating on a cloud in the sky far away from us. I think I like now much better.” His voice is dreamy, eyes drooping in an attempt to stay awake.

          Odd words, but Valerius could appreciate the sentiment, at least what he understood of it. A few seconds go by before Lucio speaks up again, craning his neck to look at him with yearning clarity in his eyes.

         “Promise me you won't stay in your head all the time Valerius. The Court needs your sharp intellect, but calculations are not all you are. I'd like to see what personality lies beyond your guarded words.”

         Valerius’s chest feels full with emotion he doesn't quite know how to process. Lucio’s words were insightful, vastly out of character from the extravagant Count he knew. Nodding slowly, he presses a kiss to his forehead.

          “I promise.”

          Lucio smiles contentedly, back to his dreamy self again. He slides off of Valerius, leaving one leg and his metal arm draped over his body. He nuzzles up into Valerius’s neck, breaths quiet and eventually even. He's the first to fall asleep, comfortable in his own bed and surrounded by the familiar scent of his room. Valerius takes a little while longer to join him, eyes losing focus on the dark peak of the canopy above.

           He feels himself slipping into sleep, and his worries start to drift away. He couldn’t quite remember what they were until the last second. Something about the way Lucio told him to forget the future had left him rather uneasy. Because only fools live for the moment, and the events that took place were sure to have some unseen affect.

        Just one more secret joining the many that echoed through the quiet, unassuming halls of the palace.

          


End file.
